Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Gen
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The Marauders attempts to deal with Gen for the duration of her pregnancy. Some days are far better than others.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Do's and Don't's of Pregnancy

Summary: The Marauders attempts to deal with Gen for the duration of her pregnancy. Some days are far better than others.

Dedicated to Pink Eraser, have I ever dedicated anything to you, before? I don't remember. Heh. Oh, and much thanks to Danny for the idea for this chapter.

Chapter 1

Sirius, Gen, Remus, Lily, and James were camped out in the living room of the loft Gen and Remus shared, discussing Gen's pregnancy. "Why couldn't it be mine?" Sirius said with a frown. "It'd be far cuter than Remus's will ever be."

"Who cares about cuteness?" Lily asked him, glowering in his direction. "As long as its fine, there shouldn't be anything to get worried about."

"Hey, just be glad she's not having Snape's baby." James said, laughing hysterically. "She'd be throwing up grease every morning."

Everyone laughed except Gen. "Don't mention throwing up, please." she said with a small groan.

"Sorry, Gen." Remus muttered.

"But it's true." James added.

Soon, Sirius and James were involved in what kind of torment Gen would be put through if it were different people's baby.

"Mad-Eye Moody's!" James said, his cheeks pink from laughing so hard.

"Or – or – Filch's!" Sirius choked.

Gen frowned at them. She was stretched out on the couch, her head in Remus's lap, her feet in Lily's. Lily was obviously concerned, but did not want to mention it in front of Remus for fear of offending him. Instead, she smiled softly and asked, "So, Gen, you hope it's a boy or a girl?"

Gen glanced at Remus out the corner of her eye and said, "You know, it doesn't really matter to me, but, well, I wouldn't mind a girl. I mean, those two -- " she broke off, pointing at Sirius and James, who tried to look innocent " -- kind of ruin boys for you, don't they?"

Lily giggled and nodded. "Yeah, they do. But Remus kind of balances it out, don't you, Remus?"

Remus suppressed a grin and said, "Hey, I've been as bad as them on several occasions."

"Well, what about you? Do you want a son or a daughter?"

"I don't care as long as Gen's happy." Remus replied after a moment of consideration.

"You can bet we're going to spoil it, though, whatever it is." Sirius said with a grin. James nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

No one would want Snape's baby. That's sad, really, though. Of COURSE you want Gen with Remus, not with Sirius! Lol, she belongs with Moony.

Chapter 2

It was just Lily and Gen wandering the streets of Hogsmeade, on a quest for chocolate. "Need chocolate." Gen groaned.

"Oh, Gen." Lily sighed. "You're already having cravings?"

Gen nodded. "Well, at least it's not pickles. Or chocolate covered pickles." The two girls looked at each other and started to laugh. "That's just gross, by the way."

They shoved their way through the throng at Honeyduke's, glad, at least, that it was not a Hogsmeade weekend. Their arms laden with sweets, they examined some new candies over by the counter. Gen did not see the point in sweets that made your teeth fall out and magically grow back. Instead, she snatched up a handful of Peppermint Toads and headed to pay for her sweets.

"Don't look now, Gen, but it's your favorite person." Lily hissed in her ear.

Before Gen even had the chance to turn around, a voice carried across the shop. "Ah, Lily! And Gwendolyn! Lily, I was just telling my first year Potions students about you this morning."

"Did you now?" Lily asked Slughorn with a forced smile on her face.

"Yes, I was! I'm sure they'd enjoy it if you came one day and gave them a few pointers."

"Um, sorry, sir, but..." she trailed off, glancing around at Gen, who shrugged and took her bags of sweets from the clerk. "Gen needs us all right now." she said with a weak chuckle.

Slughorn glanced at Gen, who waved weakly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were expecting?" he asked her, an eyebrow raised.

"Guilty." Gen laughed.

"Congratulations!" he beamed.

She cut him off before he could ask who the father was and said, "Do me a favor and tell Dumbledore for me? I haven't gotten around to doing it myself."

"Certainly, certainly."

"Thanks." Gen smiled.

"We'll see you later, sir." Lily added as she, too, grabbed her bags of sweets.

"Think about what I said! Of course, if I'm not careful, you could take my job!" Slughorn laughed as the two headed out of the store.

"Cree-py." Gen said with a sigh.

"Only reason he wants me to go teach his first years is so he doesn't have to deal with them." Lily added as they headed into The Three Broomsticks.

Gen sank down at the nearest empty booth and dug through her candy, taking out a large bar of chocolate. "That's better." she said thickly, stuffing a large chunk in her mouth.

Lily giggled. "Good." Then she adopted a more serious tone. "Gen, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Gen raised an eyebrow, her mouth too full to speak, so, Lily continued. "I mean, by having a werewolf's child."

Gen made a long-winded muffled speech, gesturing wildly in thin air.

"You know, that'd be great if I understood you." Lily said, trying not to laugh.

Gen finally managed to swallow her mouthful of chocolate and said in a very low whisper, "Lily, of course I am! I can't just get rid of it!" Lily made a small noise of protest. "And, no, I wouldn't. I couldn't do that to Remus and you know it!"

"Gen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Lily began. Gen frowned at her, grabbed her bags and strode from the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

Of course she does. She's just concerned for the well-being of one of her nearest and dearest friends.

Chapter 3

Sirius and James were at it again. They seemed to find a great joy in messing with Gen and her messed up emotions.

But now, they were getting on Remus's nerves, too. For they seemed to find much amusement in watching Gen's reaction as they bet on the sex of her unborn child.

"I'll see your nine Sickles, three Galleons and raise you five Galleons that it is, indeed, a girl!" James shouted as though they were merely betting on the outcome of a poker game.

"Well, I see your raise and reraise you ten Galleons that it's a boy!"

Gen groaned and tossed a couch cushion at Sirius's head and missed by several inches. "God, Gen. How could you miss something so overly inflated?" James asked with a chuckle.

"How could you bet on the sex of my child?" she snapped.

"Sorry, Gen." James laughed. "But I can never pass up the opportunity to gamble."

Gen frowned at him. She looked as though she were about to curse him into a pile of soot, then burst into tears. The three men looked at her in shock.

"Gen..." Remus began tentatively. "James is just a git, don't let him bother you."

"He's not bothering me!" she said, wiping her tears on her sleeves. 

"Aw, Gen! You're so cute when you're an emotional wreck!" Sirius sighed, taking a seat on her other side and getting a hard elbow in the ribs for all his worth. "What I get for trying to be nice." Sirius groaned, clutching his ribs.

Gen managed a weak giggle. "Thanks, Sirius."

"You're welcome?" Sirius asked looking far more bewildered than he had a moment earlier.

"Just go with it." James mouthed, waving around a handful of Sickles behind Gen's back.

Sirius nodded and smiled at Gen. "So, Gwendolyn, does this mean you forgive me and James?"

"Of course not!" she snapped, but Remus grabbed her hand before she could do him further damage.

"Behave and I'll get you some ice cream." he whispered.

"Yay!" Gen smiled as Frank the owl flitted in through the open window, hooting happily, a letter in his beak. She took the letter form her much beloved owl, who fluttered over to the couch and landed on the arm, eying Sirius warily.

"Who's it from, Gen?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore. So, Sluggy told him. I thought he wouldn't." she murmured, skimming the letter. "He sends his congrats and blah, blah, blah... says Sirius and James better behave themselves... things like that." she said with a smile, folding and pocketing the letter as Frank began to peck at Sirius's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

I know! It's like, "OK, you can conceive! YAY! PARTY TIME!" Everyone loves emotional!Gen don't you? And I'm just going from experience, here. Not, like, I have a kid or anything, but the way my mom was when she was pregnant with the horrid little sister of mine. Except I don't think James or Sirius would call Gen a Teletubby to her face.

And let's focus on Moony for a chapter! YAY!

Chapter 4

Remus sank down into the booth at The Three Broomsticks looking exhausted. "You OK, Moony?" Sirius asked as he, James, and Peter joined Remus.

"No. Gen woke me up at three in the morning."

"Why?" James asked, taking a sip of his Firewhiskey.

"She wanted ice cream."

"She woke you up... at three in the morning... for ice cream?" Peter repeated blankly. "But don't you have ice cream?"

"She didn't want vanilla." Remus groaned, ending with a yawn.

James stared at him. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not." Remus said, yawning again. "She wanted mint."

"She wanted mint? You get it for her?"

Remus shook his head. "I just went right back to sleep. Didn't appreciate it very much, but, there you go."

"And she kept you up all night?" Sirius asked with a small grin. "Is that her new form of revenge?"

"No, actually, after a little while, she wanted to be all love-y love-y." Remus sighed.

"Well, why not be all love-y back, Moony?" James asked curiously. "I thought you enjoyed the hibbity-dibbity?"

"Hibbity... Dibbity?" Remus asked, his cheeks turning a very light shade of pink.

"Of course! Got her pregnant, didn't you?"

Remus nearly choked on his butterbeer. He muttered a quick answer and looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else but there.

"What was that, Moony? Afraid I didn't quite understand that." Sirius said, grinning broadly.

"I – I needed someone, OK?" Remus muttered, looking anywhere but at his friends.

Sirius and Peter starting snickering, but James looked sympathetic and muttered, "It's understandable. Just ignore them. I mean, who would ever want to sleep with either of them, anyway?"

That shut them up rather quickly. Even though Remus and James both knew Sirius could get whomever he wanted whenever he wanted.

"I think I need to get back home before Gen goes nuts on me." Remus said with a weak smile.

"We'll be ready and waiting to plan your funeral if we need to." James grinned.

"Thanks, but I don't think she'd kill me. Maybe just maul me."


	5. Chapter 5

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

Remus is so cute when he's all confused. I love it! Yeah, my mom, she woke us all up at three in the morning one morning because she wanted ice cream and we didn't have any and if she wasn't going to get any, we would all have to stay up with her. I was trying not to fall asleep at school the next morning and everytime someone would say something to me I'd jump and yell, "ICE CREAM! I mean, yes?"

And, nope, not married. Not yet, anyway.

Chapter 5

Gen was beginning to show and she did not like it. Especially when strangers would coo over her. "Aw, Gen, it's cute!" Sirius grinned. "And why don't you just wear your robes, then, if you don't want people to make a fuss."

"Shut up." she snapped.

"But, Gen it is cute." Remus pointed out, trying his best not to grin.

"Shut UP!" she snapped again.

"Bad mood, Gwendolyn?"

"No." she sighed. "Just very uncomfortable right now."

"Aw, anything we can do to make you feel better?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly?" she asked, staring at them. When they nodded, she said, "You could leave me alone for a little bit. I mean, no offense, but, ever since I found out, I've not had any me time. And I could use some Gen time, you know?"

Remus looked a little uncertain, but kissed her lightly on the forehead and muttered, "Certainly."

"OK." Sirius sighed defeatedly.

"Gen time." Gen sighed, stretching out on the couch after they left. "No people betting on the sex on my baby, no people telling me that it's the wrong thing, and no one babying me. Just me." she murmured happily. "And you, I suppose." she added, rubbing her stomach.

She yawned and decided a little cat nap might be good right about then. She awoke about twenty minutes later. "Remus?" she called, getting up and stretching. "Sirius? I could use some attention now." she said with a grin.

"Through with your Gen time?" Remus asked, glancing up from _The Evening Prophet_.

"Yes, thank you." she giggled.

"I made Sirius leave a little while ago. He was all for waking you up and I'm sure you wouldn't have like that."

"No, I wouldn't have like that." she murmured.

"Anything on your mind, Gen?" he asked, returning to his paper.

"Actually, yes, there is." she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

She started to fidget. "Well, it was something Lily asked me before. I mean, I shouldn't let it bother me, but, she asked whether or not we were doing the right thing. With you being a werewolf and all."

"Of course we are, Gen." Remus said with a soft smile. "Don't let Lily get to you. She's just worried about you. But that does answer why she doesn't want to speak to me as of late."

Gen sighed heavily. "I'll try, Remus. But I can't promise anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

Let's all feel bad for Remus for a second, then cower from an emotional Gen the next!

And I was thinking, mayhaps, I could do one for Lily later? If you guys want me to?

Chapter 6

"Hey, you guys? I'm hungry." Gen called to Remus and Sirius, who were in the kitchen, fussing about something or other. Whatever it was, she really did not care about it.

"Well, what do you want, since we're in here?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of wanted some chocolate."

"But you ate all of your chocolate. And it's a little late to head to Honeyduke's. I expect they're closed by now." Sirius pointed out.

Gen frowned. That was not what she wanted to hear. "But I want some chocolate!" she whined.

"Well, I'm sorry." Remus smiled. "And don't whine, please."

"Aw, come off it, Moony! It's cute when she whines."

Gen smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you, Sirius. Now, can I have some chocolate? Please?"

"We don't have any, Gwendolyn. I'm sorry."

"But you guys! Can't you go out and get me some? Please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Sirius was ready to go in search of chocolate, but Remus stopped him. "Gen, only chocolate we can get you right away is the Muggle kind."

"That'll do!" she giggled.

Remus groaned. "Fine, you stay with Sirius, I'll be right back."

"But I don't want to stay with Sirius." she sighed.

"You're so hard to please." Remus said with a weak smile. "I'll be back."

Sirius plopped down next to her after he left and asked, "How you hanging in there, Gen?"

"I'm hanging." she murmured. "Some days are better than others."

"Well, we're all here for you, Gen."

"Thanks. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Sirius nodded.

"Don't make me laugh when I'm in labor, OK?"

Sirius burst out laughing. "I promise."

"Thank you." she smiled. By the time Remus got back, she wasn't in the mood for chocolate.

"You sent me out for chocolate and now you don't want it?" he asked, frowning at her.

"No, I don't. Sorry." Gen smiled weakly.


	7. Chapter 7

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

Ah, yeah, Gwendolyn's my own. I'll get to work on Lily's as soon as I finish this one. And yeah, that's a huge concern if they're in the delivery room.

Chapter 7

Sirius and James had found a new way to annoy Gen: By arguing over who got to be the godfather to her child.

"She promised me!" James snapped.

"She likes me more!"

"No, she doesn't!"

"SHUT UP!" Gen shouted, rubbing her temples. "You guys are not helping my headache." she added with a groan.

"Awww." Sirius sat down next to her. "Want something for it?"

"I want you to shut up." she groaned. James sat down on her other side and smiled softly. "Why are you two even here?" she added.

"Remus asked us to be here for you."

"I don't need anyone here for me, I'm fine, thank you." Gen snapped, leaning on James and using him as a pillow.

"You sure?" James asked.

"Positive."

Sirius was frowning. "Why do you like James more than you like me?"

Gen giggled. "Because he's not as annoying. And he makes a damn fine pillow."

"Yes! I'm damn fine!" James laughed, sticking his tongue out at Sirius, who frowned.

"She said you made a damn fine pillow, not that you're damn fine!"

"He is damn fine!" Gen countered. "Damn fine, damn sexy, aw, hell, just damn Potter." she laughed.

"And that's why I get to be godfather, right?" James asked her, grinning.

Before she could answer, Sirius started another argument, "No, I get to be godfather!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

Gen sighed heavily. "If you two don't stop, neither of you'll get to be godfather!"

"Can I be godmother, then?" Sirius joked.

"Well, that'd keep the slashers happy." Gen laughed, rubbing her stomach. "And you stop squirming! I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd have to say this is either one of you guys' baby."

James started to laugh and said, "Maybe. I mean, we could have taken a Polyjuice Potion with Remus's hair in it and slept with you."

"Good idea." Sirius grinned.

"Oh, thanks, James. Thanks a lot." Gen frowned. "You've given him an idea."

James, still laughing, said, "Hey, I'm surprised he hadn't thought of it himself."


	8. Chapter 8

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

I should, shouldn't I? It'd be wickedly funny, especially since she'd totally kill him. Oh, and, you guys think I should do one where Gen tells her parents she's pregnant?

Chapter 8

"You need to watch your hair, and your brushes." Gen smiled, leaning on Remus. The two were enjoying some peace and quiet that morning.

"Oh, really? Why's that?" he asked her, resting his chin in the top of her head.

"James gave the Sirius the idea of taking a Polyjuice Potion with your hair in it so he could sleep with me." Gen giggled.

"And he'd do it, too, wouldn't he?" Remus asked, trying to suppress a grin.

"Why has he got it out for me?" she asked, which Remus took to mean, "Why does he fancy me?"

"I don't know, I guess because you remind him of himself."

Gen snorted. "So, he sees me as a female Sirius?"

"Yeah, basically." Remus said with a laugh.

"And what about you?" she asked, leaning her head on his chest.

"What about me?" he murmured.

She giggled. "You know what I mean."

"You know why I love you, Gwendolyn."

"But I love hearing it." she said, sitting up and kissing him lightly.

"I know you do." he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I'm tired of repeating it."

Their peace and quiet was rudely interrupted by Sirius, who claimed he wanted to check up on Gen.

She frowned. "I'm fine, or I was until you showed up."

"Gee, thanks, Gwendolyn. By the way, looked in a mirror lately? You're getting tubbier. And it's so cute." Sirius said with a grin, loving to annoy her.

"I – you – REMUS!" she whined.

"Well, Gen, you are getting a wee bit bigger." Remus pointed out.

Gen looked frantically between the two of them and promptly burst into tears. "I hate you both!" she wailed.

"Hate me all you want, but you are getting bigger." Sirius chuckled.

"Thank you, Sirius." Remus snapped, attempting to comfort Gen.

"You're welcome!"


	9. Chapter 9

Do's And Don'ts of Pregnancy

They're around 19 – 20 in this. Yeah, they are mad. He's so cruel, isn't he? Of course, he did tell her it was cute, but, still. Don't do that.

Chapter 9

"I can't believe you told Gen she's fat!" Lily said, staring at Sirius as though he were mad. "She should've kicked your arse!"

"All she did was cry!" Sirius argued. James gave him a look that plainly said, 'That was obviously worse, you prude.'

"She's so self-conscious right now!" Lily pointed out.

"She's ALWAYS self-conscious!" Sirius snapped.

"I'm surprised Remus didn't kick your arse. He's the one who's got to deal with her. And emotional Gen is not fun." James said with a meek chuckle.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "But emotional Gen is cute."

"As cute as she may be, you don't tell her she's fat!"

"JAMES!" Lily said, her hands on her hips.

"What? She is cute, especially the way she scrunches her nose." James grinned. "Not as cute as you, of course." he added quickly.

Lily groaned and said, "I'm going to make sure you haven't scarred her life, Sirius."

"Tell her I said she's not fat, don't listen to Sirius." James called after her.

"I will, don't worry."

Gen, however, was napping when she got there. "How long has she been asleep?" Lily asked softly.

"About an hour or so." Remus replied. "You can wake her up if you want. Just let me get out of here, first. She's not too happy with me right now."

"Why not?"

"I agreed with Sirius that she is getting a bit fatter." he muttered sheepishly.

"REMUS!" Lily said, staring at him in disbelief. "You shouldn't have done that! I should wake her up while you're still here."

Remus hastily muttered an apology and swiftly Disapparated. Lily glared at the spot where he stood for a few seconds longer, then crept into Gen's bedroom. "Hey, sleepy head." she giggled, sitting next to Gen, who curled up in a tighter ball and mumbled something about not wanting to go to school. "Gen, wake up!" Lily said, still giggling.

"Wha happened?" Gen muttered, glancing around groggily.

"How you feeling?" Lily asked her.

"Miserable!" Gen wailed, stretching out and hiding her head under the pillow.

"Why miserable? Because Sirius insulted you?" Lily asked, trying to choose her words carefully. "Or because Remus agreed with him?"

Gen's reply was muffled, of course, but Lily understood her. "I just feel awful. I think I'm catching a cold. Remus isn't being very helpful. And I want to kill Sirius."

"I'll let you kill Sirius. You could probably get off with it, too, since you're pregnant." Lily laughed. "Oh, and James said to tell you that you aren't fat. Don't listen to Sirius."

"James said that?" Gen asked, peeking out from under the pillow.

"Yes, he did." Lily smiled. "And he really deserves to be godfather of your baby, Gen."

"I know he does." Gen smiled. "And what about you? You want to be godmother?"

Lily blushed a very pale pink and said, "Shouldn't Remus help you decide this?"

"Ah, he'll get to name it." Gen laughed. "I get to carry it for nine months, so, yeah. I want to pick the godparents, but I'm sure he'll agree."

"You would." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm sure he'll agree, too."

Soon the two were stretched out on the bed, giggling and gossiping and thinking of names for Gen's baby. "Why won't you name it, Gen?"

"Because, Lily, I named my owl Frank. Do you really think I should name my baby?"

"Yeah, you've got a point there." Lily smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

Frank's awesome. Tee-hee. Frank is a good name, yes. And yes, they are the bestest friends. This is so fun! I can't wait until later chapters. It's going to be sweet, funny, and all that good stuff!

Chapter 10

Remus agreed whole-heartedly with James and Lily being the godparents of their baby. And Sirius wasn't too happy with that.

"Oh, come on, Remus! I'd make a better godfather than James!"

"Yeah, but he's already said if he and Lily have a child, you'd get to be godfather."

Sirius started to pout. "But Remus!"

"No. It's Gen's decision, mainly. I'm just going along because she'd kill me if I didn't." Remus said with a weak chuckle.

"She wouldn't kill you." Sirius pouted.

Remus shook his head. "No, she wouldn't."

"Well at least name it after me!" Sirius said, taking a whole different tactic.

"She really WOULD kill me then." Remus said, laughing. "You want me dead, don't you?"

"Maybe." Sirius said with shifty eyes. "Aw, I'm just joking, Remus. What ARE you going to name it?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted something Gen'd like, too, but..." he shrugged. "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Can't you do some spell or something to find out?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remus sighed. "Yeah, we could. But Gwendolyn wants to be surprised."

"Well do it and don't tell her!"

Remus shook his head. "No, I'd wind up telling her accidentally."

"Wind up telling who what, accidentally?" Gen called from the doorway leading into the hall, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey, Tubby!" Sirius laughed. "How ya doing?"

"Shut the hell up." she snapped. "Tell who what, Remus?" she added sweetly.

"Man, I hope that baby isn't bi-polar like her." Sirius groaned, hiding behind the couch.

"Nothing, Gwendolyn." Remus said with a smile.

Sirius peeked out from behind the couch and added, "Nothing at all. I was just trying to convince Moony to name your baby after me."

"Hell, no!" Gen gaped. "Remus, you wouldn't -- !"

"No, Gen, I wouldn't." Remus chuckled. "I don't want to die this young."

She giggled and brushed a kiss against his cheek. "Good. Thank you for having some sense." she added with another giggle.

"And I don't?" Sirius demanded, diving back behind the couch.

"No, you don't!"

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. "You two bicker like a married couple, you know that, right?"

Sirius grinned and made kissy faces at her. Her lower lip started to trembled and she whimpered, "But he's so annoying!"

"I know." Remus smiled. "But some people, mainly James, would say you two belong together."

"No, I don't belong with that! I belong with you." she said, sniffling.

"I'm not a 'that'!" Sirius snapped. "I'm a he, thank you, missy."

"You're a git!" she pouted.

Remus sighed again. "Gen, don't start with him. Please. He'll just upset you. You know he loves seeing you upset. He thinks it's cute."

"And you don't?"

Remus shook his head. "No, cute is you kicking his arse."

Gen laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Sirius frowned. "That;s the only time she's not cute!"


	11. Chapter 11

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

I know, poor Gwendolyn. Remus is very sensible, no? Because Sirius is stubborn and no matter what Remus would say, he'd still wind up harassing Gen just for the fun of it. And the fact he thinks it's "cute".

Chapter 11

Gen stretched out on the couch, fairly certain she was catching a cold. And fairly certain Sirius was to blame.

"Want me to go to Diagon Alley to get you something to settle your stomach?" Remus asked, sitting next to her, smoothing her hair out of her face and checking to see if she had a fever.

"No." she murmured. "I want you to stay right here."

"But you've got a fever." he began softly.

"But I want you right here." she sighed, grabbing another pillow. "Right where I can see you."

"Why?" his tone was light, but he was curious.

"Because." she said with a content smile. "You can keep Sirius away from me."

"Well, at least I'm useful." he frowned.

"And cute." she said with a giggle. "Can't forget cute."

"Cute? Just cute?" Remus asked in a mock-scandalized tone. He sat down on the floor next to the couch and continued to feign hurt at her comments.

"Fine, sexy. Happy now?" she asked, rubbing her stomach.

"I wouldn't go that far." he grinned. "Won't stop squirming?" he added.

"Nope. I swear, this is NOT yours." she laughed. "It hasn't stopped moving ever since it could move!"

Remus started to laugh. "Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yes, really!" she said. "What, you don't believe me?" When he shook his head, she sighed, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her stomach. "Now do you believe me?"

"Wow, Gen." he whispered. "That's really -- "

"Something, I know." she smiled. "Especially when I'm trying to sleep."

"So," he began, "it doesn't matter to you whether or not it's a boy or a girl?" he asked, smiling.

"Nope. But I wouldn't mind if it looks like you."

He scoffed and shook his head. "No, I'd rather it look like you."

"Aw, come on! It would be so cute if it looks like you!" she giggled.

"Now we're back to cute, are we?" he asked jokingly.

She frowned at him and said, "Don't start with me. You know you won't win, Lupin." Laughing, she brushed a kiss against his lips.

"Two against one, right?" he grinned.

"Yeah."

"Could be three. Or four."

"Oh, no!" she said, looking horrified. "Anything but that!"


	12. Chapter 12

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

So cute. So sexy. So sweet. So... everything else good like that. Haha. Triplets would be cool. Awesomely cool.

Chapter 12

Gen's cold had gotten a bit worse. She was swearing Sirius for all he was worth, so he was trying to stay far away from her. James, however, did not mind catching her cold and kept her company. He was curled up on the couch, sniffling. She was stretched out on the love seat, trying to take a nap.

"I'm going to kill Sirius." she said thickly, rolling over and trying to get comfortable. "Remus, too."

"Glad to know I'm safe." James said, sneezing. "Though, I thought you were happy to be having Remus's child?"

"I am. But I'm uncomfortable. And fat."

"You're not fat." he argued.

"Well, thank you." she said with a weak grin.

"No problem. You just have to ignore Sirius. He loves getting you riled up." James said, grinning.

"But what about Remus? He agreed with him!" Gen exclaimed with a squeak, sounding very upset.

"Well, you know Moony. Always honest." James pointed out, shivering and snuggling further under the blankets.

"His honesty is going to get him in trouble one of these days." she sighed, kicking her blankets off and getting up. "You want something?" she asked, heading to the kitchen.

"No." he groaned.

"OK." she sighed, grabbing a butterbeer and heading back tot he living room.

"You sure you should be drinking that?" he asked, concerned, peering out from under his blanket.

"I can have them every once and a while. There's not enough in there to affect anything. But Remus says I shouldn't drink them at all." she shrugged.

"Maybe he's right." James muttered, eying the bottle apprehensively.

"James," Gen sighed, "it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"But, Gen -- "

She sighed. "Fine, I won't drink it."

"Thank you." he grinned at her back and she dragged herself back into the kitchen.

"Happy now?" she snapped, curling back up under her blankets.

"Very, thank you." Remus grinned, leaning over the back of the couch. "Thanks, James."

"It's what godfathers are for." James laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

I know, they're all awful for not letting her have butterbeer. (giggles) And since you asked, I'll bring Marci in this chapter.

Chapter 13

Gen glanced at her cousin over her banana split and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks for coming with me, Marci."

"No problem." Marci smiled, leaning over and snatching the cherry from Gen's banana split. "Although I don't know why Remus couldn't come with you."

"Because," Gen spat. "Dumbledore wants him to frolic with the other werewolves." she said, sounding angry, though tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's not fair!" Marci gaped. "Remus is going to be a father in a few months' time!"

"Yeah, well, since when has Dumbledore ever been fair?" Gen asked, jabbing at her ice cream moodily. "Especially to me?"

Marci smiled sadly and asked, "Well, do you want me to stay with you until Remus gets back?"

"Please." Gen said, returning her own sad smile.

"Didn't you say you wanted to get some more Owl Treats for Frank?" Marci asked when Gen had taken a few more bites of her ice cream, then refusing the rest.

"Yeah. He's getting mad because I haven't let him out to hunt lately." Gen said with a small wince.

"You OK?" Marci asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah. Just a cramp. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Marci asked, a note of worry in her voice.

"Fine." Gen smiled. "Don't worry about it."

They finished their shopping quickly. Marci kept shooting nervously glances at Gen, worried about her. When they got home, Gen dropped her bags on the floor and sank down on the couch, rubbing her ankles and frowning.

Frank was sitting in his cage, hooting angrily and, if possible for owls to glare, shooting glares at his owner. Marci tore open a bag of Owl Treats and dropped the whole thing in his cage. "Happy now, you little bugger?"

She turned back to Gen with a smile, but was much surprised to see her crying.   
Gen?" she asked softly, sitting next to her and wrapping her arm around her shoulder in a comforting way. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid, really." Gen said, shaking her head.

"No, I'll bet it's not." Marci said, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to her.

"It's just... I need Remus here, with me. Not frolicking with werewolves!"

"Aw, come on. You've got me. And Sirius. And James, Lily, and Celeste."

"But it's not the same!"

"I know." Marci frowned. "I'll go talk to Dumbledore if you want me to."

"Please." Gen sniffled.


	14. Chapter 14

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

Dumbledore has his raisins, I mean reasons. Let's find them out, shall we? Oh, does anyone want a chapter about what Gen and Sirius are up to when Marci goes to see Dumbledore?

Chapter 14

Marci waited until Gen fell asleep before looking for Sirius, finally finding him with a redhead at The Leaky Cauldron. "Hey, you git. I need a favor." she grinned, leaning over his table and smirking, avoiding the redhead's gaze.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Look, I need to go see Dumbledore. Can you stay with Gen, at least until I get back?" Marci asked sweetly.

"Ah, I'm a bit busy here, Marci." Sirius said, glaring at her. "Can't -- ?"

"NO!" she snapped, grabbing Sirius's arm and dragging him away from his redhead.

"Bye, Lisa. See you around, I suppose." Sirius called sullenly. "Now what is this all about, hmm?"

"I need to go see Dumbledore." Marci repeated. "Could you please stay with Gen? She's lonely. And upset. And I'm worried about her."

"Fine." Sirius sighed. "I shall."

"Thank you." she smiled, brushing a light kiss against his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." he grinned. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Gen and you know it."

"I know you are." she scoffed. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

"Ah. You're OK. Not my favorite person." he smirked.

"Oh!" Marci frowned. "It's because I'm not a redhead, isn't it? Or because I'm not Gen?"

Sirius grinned and said, "I'm just playing, Marci. You know that." She frowned at him and Disapparated. Chuckling, he said, "Well, it's obvious she's related to Gen." before Disapprating as well.

Marci sighed before beginning the long walk up to Hogwarts, cursing Dumbledore for all he was worth before quickly, and quietly, sneaking in the front doors of the school. She was a bit glad to see Dumbledore talking to Hagrid right outside the Great Hall. As soon as they noticed her, each asked how Gen was doing.

"She's fine. But that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, sir." she said to Dumbledore.

"That's what I figured." he said with a small smile. "If you'll excuse us, Hagrid..." He gave Hagrid a small wave and led Marci to his office. "Now, then. This is more about Remus than her, isn't it?" he asked, taking his seat behind his desk, surveying her curiously.

"Exactly." she sighed. "She needs Remus with her, not off, as she put it, 'frolicking with werewolves'."

"But, sadly, I do need Remus off, er, 'frolicking'." Dumbledore told her with a sad smile. "But please, do tell Gwendolyn I enjoy her sense of humor."

"She'll be glad to hear that, at least." Marci said with a very teeny smile. "But couldn't this have waited? At least until after the baby's born?"

"No, it couldn't."

"Well, Gen's not going to be too happy to hear that." Marci sighed. "I can't asked why you want him to spy on the werewolves, can I?"

"You can. But I won't answer."

"I was afraid of that." Marci frowned, standing. "Thanks, though. I think."


	15. Chapter 15

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

I know, it's so awful of Dumbledore. Poor Gen. Poor Marci. No poor Sirius? Ah, I could only see Sirius and Marci together as a "Make Gen Jealous" kind of thing. Because Sirius just doesn't fancy her much and Marci probably wouldn't go with him, as much as she fancies him, just in case there's the tiny chance Gen fancies him.

Confusing, yes?

Chapter 15

"Ge-en! I've come to grace you with my pre-sence!" Sirius called in a sing-songy voice, bounding into the living and flopping on the couch next to her.

"Oh, great. Marci leaves me and sends YOU?" she asked.

"Yup. Hey, she broke ME away from my date, so you'd better cheer up!" Sirius said threateningly. "James told me you're ticklish, and I WILL tickle you."

Gen managed a weak smile. "How can I cheer up?"

"Aw, Gen." Sirius sighed, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Come off it. You've got me!"

"But I need Remus!" she said with a small whine.

"Don't whine, Gwendolyn." Sirius smirked. "Even though it is cute."

She sniffled and said, "Oh, shut up, you git. I don't care what you think."

Sirius laughed and said, "When have you ever cared what I think?"

"Never."

"Oh, that's a lie." Sirius was enjoying himself very much, and, indeed, it was showing.

"You are a git!" she cried, whomping him with her pillow. 

"Ah, come on. I've got a good reason to be mad at you, too, Miss Moore." Sirius grinned. "I don't appreciate you making James godfather of your baby."

"Well, I do!" she argued. "And there's nothing you can say to change that! If anything happens to Remus, James would be here faster than you would, and you know it!"

"No, he wouldn't." Sirius said softly, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, come on, Sirius. YOU'D be off shagging your random skank of the week."

"Ow, my pride." Sirius groaned, falling off the couch, grinning as she giggled despite herself. "I MADE YOU LAUGH! HA!"

"Yeah, you did." Gen smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

"WHAT are you two doing?" Marci called. "I don't think I want to go in there."

"It's OK, Sirius is just being a prude." Gen smiled, leaning over the edge of the couch, grinning at him as he rolled his eyes.

"WHEN am I, Sirius Black, a prude?"

"Always!" Marci smiled, tackling him. "But we still love you. I think."

"So, what did Dumbledore say?" Gen asked softly.

Marci sighed and sank down next to Gen, who didn't need to hear anything to know what Dumbledore said.

"Dammit! I HATE Dumbledore!" she burst out sadly.

"No, you don't." Sirius said, sitting next to her. "We'll stay here, if that's OK with you."

"Fine." she sniffled.


	16. Chapter 16

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

I bet Marci'd be glad to hear that. I think I'll go up to 20 chapters with this, and 20 chapters with Lily's.

If that's OK with you guys, of course?

Chapter 16

Gen could not get to sleep, whether it was just the fact that she was uncomfortable or if she was upset, she would not say. Finally, Sirius headed to St. Mungo's to get a mild sleep-inducing potion for her.

"Oh, I'm worried about her, Sirius." Marci sighed. "I mean, it's her first child and she needs Remus for moral support."

"I know what you mean." Sirius groaned, flopping onto the couch, missing, and landing on the floor. "She's got us, though."

"I know." Marci frowned, sitting on the couch. She immediately hopped up as some one knocked lightly on the front door.

"Professor Dumbledore? May I ask what you're doing here?" Marci asked curiously as Dumbledore headed past her with a small smile.

"I've come to ask Gwendolyn's forgiveness."

"Ah, she's asleep right now." Marci said softly, an apologetic look on her face.

"And there is no chance of waking her up, is there?"

"Well, we'd let you, but it took forever for her to get to sleep." Sirius said with a frown as he joined Dumbledore and Marci.

Dumbledore nodded. "Understandable, I suppose. How mad is she with me, if I may ask?"

"She's not very happy with you, to put it lightly." Sirius sighed.

"And she's got every reason. If you would tell her I offer my apologies, I would very much appreciate it."

"We will." Marci nodded.

"Though I'd doubt she'd accept them, no offense, sir."

"I figure she won't." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "She has every right to be mad at me."

"But if you would just tell her why you made Remus go, I'm sure she wouldn't be as mad."

"I would -- "

"But you can't?" Sirius interrupted, forgetting himself for a moment.

"No, I can't."

"OK, we'll tell her."

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

Yay for nice, even numbers! Mmm, hopefully this chapter shall get me over the, ah, obvious betrayal. Erm, nevermind that. I've got three more chapter fics planned. A Survivor kind of thing. Lily's pregnancy, and the Ciaran/Wendi fic.

Chapter 17

Sirius was right. Gen was not going to accept Dumbledore's apology. But Dumbledore had promised to try to get Remus there before the baby was born.

But that did not make her feel better.

"Oh, Gen, holding a grudge right now isn't good." Lily sighed, sitting down next to her.

"So?" Gen asked. "Remus being away isn't good either!"

Lily sighed. Gen had a point. "Forget all that, OK?" Lily asked softly. "Just – just focus all your attention on the baby and get your rest, OK? We don't a premature baby."

"Or a miscarriage." James added, flopping down next to her. "I mean, I saved the baby from the effects of butterbeer, so, yeah, you need to at least get it here."

Gen let out a small giggle. "You're right, James." she said with a weak sigh.

"Of course I am." James smirked, rubbing her stomach. "And I still say you're a girl."

"Well, I still say it's a boy." Sirius smirked, leaning over the back of the couch. "What about you, Lily?"

"I'm not getting in on this." Lily said weakly.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded. "Come on. It's just harmless betting."

"Well, Gen doesn't appreciate it. Do you, Gen?"

"No, I don't." Gen said, glaring at Sirius.

"Oh, come on!" Sirius whined. "Glare at James, too!"

"I'm not glaring at James!" she scoffed, leaning on James, who grinned. "James is my bestest friend and I love him."

"I thought I was your bestest friend!" Lily said, feigning hurt. "How dare you, James?"

James grinned. "Oh. I dare. I dare, all right."

Gen sighed softly. "Can we not argue right now? I mean, even if you're joking around?"

"Certainly." James smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Tired." she frowned. "Tired and miserable, and I'm going to kill Sirius if he keeps me up tonight."

Sirius whistled innocently as Lily glared at him. "What did you do?" she asked him, sounding as though she were ready to wring his neck.

"Nothing!"

"He was snogging my cousin." Gen said with another slight frown.

"Sirius!"

"What? OK, so, yeah, maybe I WAS snogging Marci. But, come on!" Sirius said, trying to look, and sound, innocent as James howled with laughter.

"Well, it's good, I suppose, in the sense you've given up on Gen?" Lily said with a small smile. "Good for you."

Sirius grinned. "Thank you."

"But if I hear you've kept Gen up again, I'll hex you to oblivion!"

"Yes ma'am."


	18. Chapter 18

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

Sirius needs to get over Gen, honestly. Sure, Gen's being spoiled, but is she happy?

Chapter 18

Gen's due date was drawing nearer. And there was no sign of Remus. They had not even heard from him.

"This is bullshit!" Gen groaned one night, rubbing her stomach, her feet propped up on several pillows.

"What's bullshit?" Sirius asked calmly, glancing up from _The Evening Prophet_.

"This!" she exclaimed, trying to sit up.

"By 'this', do you mean the fact that you're pregnant, or what Dumbledore did?"

"Dumbledore!" she hissed, grabbing one of the pillows from under her feet and propping herself up with it.

"Ah. Also, do you mean the fact that you're too big to even move now?"

"Shut up!"

He chuckled and engrossed himself with his paper once more.

"So..." she began casually. "You and my cousin an item?"

"Is that jealousy I detect in your voice, love?" he asked just as casually.

"No. The only thing I'm jealous of is that everyone else gets to have their significant other here with them. I'm just asking because I want to know if I should sound-proof your room."

Sirius started to laugh. "No, I don't think you need to worry about that."

Gen breathed an obvious sigh of relief and said, "Thank you."

"Really, it's up to her if we're together or not." Sirius continued, folding the paper and tossing it on the coffee table.

"Oh?"

"Yup." Sirius grinned. "I don't want to rush her or anything."

Gen scoffed. "You're such a prude."

"I know."

Gen giggled then sighed. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Who? Me, or your baby?" Sirius joked.

"Both of you." she smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Why do you think something's wrong?"

"You sound so sad, Gen."

She smiled again and said, "I'm not sad, Siri. I'm just -- " she cut herself off, wincing.

"You OK?" Sirius asked, hopping up.

"No. I think we need to get to St. Mungo's."


	19. Chapter 19

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

I know, poor Sirius. Ah, well. Of course Remus is going to show up! I couldn't not let that happen!

Chapter 19

"This might be a while. I'm sure it would be best if you all went home." the Healer smiled gently, stepping out of Gen's room and shutting the door softly behind her. "I'm sure we could send someone for you all."

"We'd rather stay, if there's nothing wrong with that?" Lily asked timidly.

"No, but it would be best for her if she were allowed some rest." the Healer sighed, heading down the hall.

Quietly, James, Sirius, and Lily crept in Gen's room. She smiled gently and motioned to the chairs next to her bed. "Figured you three would be here."

"Marci said she'd get here as soon as she could." Sirius added, taking a seat. "I feel like this is my fault. I shouldn't have made you laugh."

"It's OK, Sirius. Granted, it is a little early." Gen sighed.

"I'm sure everything'll be fine, Gen." Lily smiled.

The door creaked open and Marci timidly stepped inside. "Hey, Gen. How you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Tired. A bit hungry. But other than that, fine." Gen smiled back.

"Me and Sirius'll go get you something to eat. What do you want?" James asked, hopping up and grabbing Sirius by the scruff of his robes.

"Anything." Gen laughed.

After they left, Lily and Marci exchanged glances and and Lily asked, "So, how are you REALLY feeling?"

"I've been better." Gen sighed.

"Aw, Gen, come on! This should be one of the best days of your life!"

"SHOULD be."

Marci and Lily exchanged another look. "Gen is this -- ?"

Before Lily could finish, the door flung open and in stepped a grinning James, a smiling Dumbledore, and one very concerned-looking Remus.

"Nice of you to show up." Gen spat, tossing a pillow at him, which he caught.

"I deserve that." he said weakly.

"No, you deserve your arse beat, you know that, right?" Gen snapped, frowning at him. "Lucky for you, though, I don't think I can get up."

"Gwendolyn, if you are going to get mad at anyone, do get mad at me, instead of Remus." Dumbledore said gently. "But right now I don't think you should be getting mad."

"No, you shouldn't." James said, still grinning. "I don't want anything to happen to my godchild, I mean it, Moore!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Gen demanded.

A little while later, the Healer bustled in to check on her. "How you feeling?"

"Fine. A bit crampy. But fine." Gen sighed.

"Yeah, I think it's about time." the Healer smiled, ushering everyone else out.

"Wait, can't Lily stay?" Gen asked sheepishly.

"She'll be fine, Remus." James smiled as they all waited in the lobby, even Dumbledore.

"But -- "

"But nothing, Remus." Dumbledore smiled. "She can handle it."

It seemed like forever when Lily finally came out, carrying a very tiny, fussing bundle. "Girl or boy?" James demanded.

"Boy." Lily smiled, handing him to Remus.

"Holy – it's a Mini Moony!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That's what Gen said."

"How is she?" Remus asked, tearing his gaze from his son.

"She's exhausted." Lily smiled gently.

"Here, you hold him." Remus smiled, handing him back to Lily and heading into Gen's room. "Hi." he whispered, kneeling next to the bed.

"Hi yourself." she murmured, stretched out and looking very comfortable. "You see your son?"

"I did." Remus smiled. "He's so cute. He's got your nose, you notice that?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't even get to hold him yet." Gen smiled back.

"Lily's in love with him." Remus laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. "So we need to watch her around him."

"Her, nothing. The way James carried on before he was born... he's the one we need to watch."

"Sirius'll be the one spoiling him, though." Remus sighed. "I'll bet you anything."

"Mm-hmm." she yawned.

"Even Dumbledore seemed taken with him."

"Dumbledore wanted to make sure he wasn't a werewolf." Gen sighed. "Don't worry. He's not." she added at the look on his face.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, then said, "I'll let you get your rest, OK?"

"OK." she sighed happily. "Oh, and Remus?" she added as he headed to the door.

"Yes?"

"You're never sleeping in my bed again, you know that right?"

Laughing, he shut the door quietly behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

Look for Lily's in the next couple of days, though I can't really promise how soon it'll be up.

Chapter 20

Ciaran was crooning happily as his father held him. "He loves Remus." Gen sighed. "He hates me."

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Well, when Remus gets out of his sight, he'll start bawling until he picks him up. And he starts fussing whenever I hold him."

Lily started to grin and said, "Ah, Gen, he just loves Remus more than he loves you is all. He doesn't hate you."

"He likes you, too!" Gen pointed out. "And Sirius. And James. And Marci. But not me!"

"Aw, Gen, he does love you." Remus smiled.

"No, he doesn't!"

James started to laugh and took Ciaran from Remus. "His grandparents seen him yet?" he asked casually as Ciaran cooed and looked around for Remus.

"You know my parents won't come to see him." Gen scoffed.

"My parents haven't gotten around to it." Remus said with a slight frown.

"Why not? Don't they want to see their grandson?" James asked him. "Don't they want to see you?" he added in a coo to Ciaran.

"That's too cute." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, James would make a great father." Gen sighed happily. "Do you think I need to watch him around Ciaran?"

"Definitely." Lily laughed. She sighed and said, "You know, I would love to have kids, but, at this day and time..."

"Oh, Lily, don't!" Gen sighed. "I mean, look at me and Remus!"

"Well, yes..." Lily began. "But I don't know. I mean, it would make James happy, I know, but..."

"But..."

Lily shook her head and sighed. "Just forget I said anything, Gen, OK?"

"OK." Gen frowned, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Say, Gen," Remus called, cutting into their conversation. "What do you think about Ciaran having a little sister?"

"I said you weren't getting in my bed again, and I mean it!" Gen shouted, causing James to laugh.

"I was joking, Gen." Remus smiled.

"Yeah, and, you know, as soon as you can, you're going to be shagging Remus. You can't fight him, Gen and you know it." James smirked.

"Shut up, Potter. Who asked you?" she asked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Lily smiled and said, "It's true, though."

"Everyone's ganging up on me!" Gen mock-sobbed.

"No, we're just telling the truth." James smiled and Ciaran started to coo at him. "And he thinks the same thing I bet."

"I wouldn't doubt it. You're already ruining my child, James." Gen giggled.

"Yeah, well, at least he likes me!"

"Oh, piss off." Gen sighed, gently taking her son from him and smiling. Ciaran started to whimper and looked around the room, looking for Remus. "See? I told you, Lily!"


End file.
